


A Most Excellent Adventure for the Sake of Academic Advancement (Except Not Really)

by Evesi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Blow Jobs, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Kink Meme, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evesi/pseuds/Evesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Johnson is an academic, but at times, even he requires some assistance with his research. In this instance, Thomas has no qualms about helping out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Excellent Adventure for the Sake of Academic Advancement (Except Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> I went with another vaguely educational theme again. /facepalm
> 
> Anyway, this was written for the following prompt on the AssCreed kink meme: _Anything based off of this: [[NSFW Hickey fanart](http://spacerocketbunny.tumblr.com/post/41166779715/nervous-laughter) by spacerocketbunny on [tumblr](http://spacerocketbunny.tumblr.com/) and [deviantart](http://spacerocketbunny.deviantart.com/)]._
> 
> _Preferably with Hickey being mouthy as hell and totally fucking into it (and Johnson--or whichever templar of your choice--taking him well in hand)._

To Thomas Hickey, there was no such thing as having too much to drink or too much sex. The two went hand-in-hand and made the world so much better; it didn’t even really matter who was his partner, so long as they were willing. Oh, sure, he had a few regulars: Catherine, the red-head down the street; Isabelle, one of the whores at the Aphrodite; Luke, a fellow drunkard he’d met here at the inn; and, of course, William Johnson, resident expert on the natives and the best fuck Thomas had had since hitting this side of the Atlantic.

They were his partners in pleasure--nothing more and nothing less.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. It could be argued (very convincingly) that Johnson had a solid hold on him both in and out of the bedroom. Thomas attended to him, see, and he counted the sex as one of the benefits of the job. If the man called upon him, he was his priority; this was a point well understood between the two of them. Obeying him was never a chore though--Johnson had coin to spare and a cock that Thomas loved to take, whether it be in the mouth or up the arse.

And when he woke up bound (but, strangely enough, fully clothed), Thomas simply assumed that this was another one of Johnson’s ideas, and he tended to like where those ended up.

The last thing he recalled was getting smashed while the others discussed a plan about freeing some natives. Thomas remembered agreeing to the idea, but after that, it was a giant blur. Lee probably made some snide comments about his behavior, but that was par for the course; Thomas had a feeling that Kenway’s lackey would like him a bit better if he could have his way with him for a night--just to loosen him up, as it were.

Still, that was a thought for another time. Thomas was most curious about why he’d been tied up and left here, was most curious about whether he’d be getting fucked tonight, a thought that had him slicking his lips with his tongue. He could hear voices nearby--the next room over perhaps? One he immediately recognized as Johnson, and the other... Ah, yes, the other was Master Kenway.

“--called kinbaku. An associate of mine provided me with a most instructional text upon his return from Japan.”

“Fascinating. The elegance of these knots far outstrips anything I’ve seen in my travels... Have you put them into practice yet?”

“Actually--” Thomas could hear the scrape of chairs being moved and the sound of footsteps approaching his location. His knees fell open, and he tilted his chin up, a self-indulgent smirk spreading across his face as the two men appeared before him. “--This would be my first attempt.”

There wasn’t the slightest flicker of surprise in Kenway’s gaze at seeing him like this, but Thomas sort of expected that sort of reaction anyway; the man was as sharp as a knife and always seemed to know what was going on around him. “Master Kenway,” he drawled, leaning his head back until it knocked lightly against the wall. His gaze shifted from one individual to the other. “Johnson.”

“This was one of the simplest designs I could find in the book, but I hope to improve my skills with some additional practice,” the man continued, as if Thomas hadn’t uttered a word. Johnson gestured at him with a sweep of the hand. “Please, feel free to take a closer look if you would like.”

“You have my thanks,” Kenway said, approaching Thomas with easy strides. He grinned at the Grand Master, eyes narrowing avariciously when he knelt before him. What luck he had! Thomas had never thought he’d ever get their leader in a position like this, had never thought that Lee would stop sucking the man’s (figurative) cock long enough for him to play around. The soldier clearly adored Kenway, fawned over him in an almost disgusting manner, and yet, it’d be Thomas who got a taste of him first--or so he hoped.

“Like what you see?”

The Grand Master made a neutral sound and then ran his fingers along the rope, tracing its path across his chest, down his front, and then settled at the knot at his waist. A slight shiver ran down Thomas’ spine, what with the attention he was receiving. It was but the lightest of touches, and yet, the man’s gaze was intense; to be put under such scrutiny excited him, and he could feel his penis twitch, already stirring to attention.

“This is most impressive for your first effort.” Kenway looked over his shoulder at Johnson, who had taken a seat in an armchair on the opposite side of the room. Thomas refocused his attention on the man who had gotten him into this little mess, wondered if he’d be getting anything from him as well, or if they were just going to _talk_ the entire night like he wasn’t even there.

“You are most generous,” Johnson replied, a passing smile gracing his lips. “I admit that my biggest worry is that my knots will not hold.”

“Oh? Did you want to test them then?” Ah, but this time, Kenway was speaking to him--sharp eyes trained on Thomas, lips quirking into a smirk.

“It’d be a pleasure to assist you in such an endeavor, _sir_ ,” Thomas said, dipping his head to match the overly ingratiating tone of his voice. “You and Mister Johnson being of the scholarly sort and needing more information, of course.”

“What a sport you are, Thomas,” the Grand Master replied before fisting the rope and dragging it upwards as he rose back to his feet. Thomas had no chance to do anything but oblige, and for the first time, he came to realize--on quite a personal level--the amount of coiled power that rested in the lean frame of one Haytham Kenway. On his knees, he stared up the length of his body and grinned when his leader idly flicked his hat off his head. “The problem is, you see, that I don’t find myself all that interested at the moment, and what fun is there if I am not enjoying this?” Kenway again glanced over at Johnson. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Of course. I’d hate to waste your time, even if I would appreciate your input on my practice in this matter.”

Already realizing his part in this little play, Thomas tilted his head forward to nuzzle the man’s groin, making an absolutely _filthy_ sound in the meantime. “Perhaps you’d give me--” He hummed low in his throat as he dragged the flat of his tongue against the front of Haytham’s breeches. “--The opportunity to arouse your interest, Master Kenway.”

Kenway tilted his head, as if in consideration, as he ran his thumb over Thomas’ bottom lip. Not bothering to wait for permission, he took the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking--a promise of good things to come. Mischief glinted in his eyes when he saw Kenway’s breathing hitch just a _touch_. 

So even _he_ could fall to such simple pleasures as this.

“For all the uncouth things he says, I’ve found that Thomas has a very talented mouth on him,” Johnson commented. Thomas would’ve loved to see the faint smile he could _hear_ in the man’s voice, but he’d have to deal without. Besides, the visage that blocked his line-of-sight wasn’t all that bad either; Kenway was more than a little easy on the eyes. “If you’d allow him the chance to convince you, I would appreciate it.”

“I’d like to see the extent of his talents. May I?”

Thomas’ cock ached at the mere thought of the opportunity, and he moaned his approval, burying his face in Kenway’s crotch again. He was quickly rewarded with a hand carding through his hair, hips shifting in anticipation.

“What is mine is yours, Haytham,” Johnson answered smoothly, but to someone like him who _knew_ what the man sounded like when aroused, Thomas knew he was not nearly as composed as he sounded. “Please, do as you see fit.”

And just like that, the fingers against his scalp turned cruel, forcing him away. “Oi!” he shouted in protest. “What’re you-- _oh_.” Haytham arched a brow at him, hands efficiently working his breeches and smallclothes down past his hips. The sight of his bared cock was, apparently, a good way to make Thomas shut up--at least, for a moment.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt, sir. Ain’t gonna do anything to stop you.” His lips curled back into a lecherous smile, and Kenway smirked in turn.

“I should certainly hope not,” he replied, and from behind the imposing figure of the Grand Master, Thomas could’ve sworn he heard the gentle rustle of fabric and the softest of sighs. Kenway didn’t pay the sounds any heed, though, instead focusing on taking his mouth--something Thomas had no qualms about.

He inhaled sharply as the head pushed past his lips, nearly gagged when Kenway proceeded to fuck him deep without the slightest hesitation. Nostrils flaring, Thomas’ hands fisted themselves as he struggled to find something to brace himself against as the thick length filled him over and over again. Warm hands eventually came to rest on his head as the thrusts gentled, giving Thomas the time he needed to adjust.

Relaxing into it, he groaned around his mouthful, relished the way Kenway _took_ without bothering to ask or warn. Thomas did his best to reciprocate, tongue dragging against the shaft, teasing the slit when Kenway almost completely withdrew; his cheeks hollowed when he sucked, and his jaw ached in the best way possible, what with the Grand Master filling his mouth and then some.

“How are you faring, Thomas?” Kenway asked, his voice lacking its usual steel-clad control. The way it wavered ever so slightly sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his desperately hard cock, and Thomas yanked his head away with some difficulty, panting as he dragged his tongue over his lips.

“Jury’s still out, sir,” he rasped. “Think I’m gonna need more of your cock to figure that one out.” Subtly had never been a strong suit of his, but if it got the Grand Master to shove his beautiful dick up his arse, Thomas would be as unsubtle as he damn well pleased. “Think I got you slicked up plenty anyway.”

“Such cheek,” was the only verbal response he got, but there was no bite in those words, only naked desire. In terms of _action_ , though, Kenway was much bolder: he moved behind Thomas, nipping sharply at his ear before shoving him face-first into the floor. Thomas yelped but calmed almost immediately when he felt a hand slide over the curve of his arse, his coattails flipped up onto his back.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Johnson still seated in his chair, legs spread wide and a hand between his thighs.

There was the soft click that he’d come to recognize as Kenway’s hidden blade being triggered and then the sound of fabric _ripping_. The cool air that he suddenly felt against his arse made Thomas laugh breathlessly; he’d been a fool to think that Kenway would cut the _ropes_. “Didn’t think you the hasty type, Master-- _hngh!_ ”

Thomas’ fingers and toes curled, and he let out a rather colorful string of profanities as Kenway sank balls deep into him. The Grand Master panted lightly, a wicked smile pulling at his lips, and smoothed his hand over Thomas’ clothed back. “I think I rather like it when you cut off there,” he said, grinding against his arse. “It has a fine ring to it.”

“Yeah? Should’ve known you’d like something like that.” He all but giggled as he spoke, high on endorphins and sex. “Keep on fucking me like you are, and I’ll call you whatever you want.”

“Offer duly accepted,” Kenway replied, answering with an especially savage thrust of the hips that had Thomas’ legs falling open, the rope biting into his breeches. Further conversation dissolved into hisses and moans, unintelligible words, and hurried pleas for more, harder, _yes yes yes_.

Sweat made his clothing cling to his frame, and Thomas was pretty damn sure that he was going to be walking with a limp by the time this was over--and he fucking loved it, loved every second of it. His cock ached, and his balls felt fit to burst; Kenway wasn’t even _trying_ to pleasure him now, if the quick snap of his hips and the roughened breathing behind him was anything to go by.

Even so, there was something so very arousing about being used this way--a receptacle for sex, and if this went on for much longer, Thomas was going to be spilling his seed in his pants whether his partner wanted it or not.

It was with some surprise that he found himself being hauled back up onto his knees, the rope biting into his chest as Kenway yanked on the bindings. Thomas felt hot breath curl around his ear, heard the man growl, and then clenched around his cock as he came, filling him and forcing a moan past his lips. A hand circled around his waist and grabbed at the firm line of his arousal pressed against the front of his breeches, fondling him until Thomas, too, finished with a shout.

The Grand Master kept him close, their shared body heat bordering on uncomfortable, and it was then, as he knelt on the floor, that he realized that Johnson was still watching keenly from his seat across the room. A flush had crept high across his cheeks, and his eyes were dark with lust; the hand between his legs was moving with great haste now.

Thomas knew instinctively what he needed to do next.

The sense of urgency was not lost upon him, so Kenway slipped out of him and, with a quick jerk of the wrist, the ropes were severed. Thomas shook off his bindings and clambered over on all fours, his grin wicked and wanting, to where Johnson sat.

Hands settling on his thighs, Thomas was immediately welcomed with fingers tugging him forward, and for the second time now, he took a penis in his mouth--this one much more familiar to him. Johnson’s touch was gentler (but no less commanding) than that of Kenway, and Thomas hummed and moaned around his mouthful, knowing exactly how to pleasure the man: a drag of tongue here, lips pressed here, and a slight suck there.

Johnson came undone shortly after with a quiet sigh and a mild smile. After swallowing the man’s leavings, Thomas slicked his lips and grinned, first at Johnson and then Haytham behind him. The Grand Master had managed to tuck himself away and settle himself into a chair, but he was still looking wonderfully rumpled: hat askew, loose strands of hair framing his face, and his breeches still undone.

“And how fared the knots?” Johnson asked, his fingers slowly but surely closing around Thomas’ shoulder--a touch possessive as he was after all of their trysts.

“Preliminary tests suggest that they hold their captive well, but I fear that I may need to run several more examinations to be sure of that,” he replied after some consideration. “I’m not the sort of man who wishes to do things half-heartedly. I’m sure you understand.”

“As I said before, I would welcome your assistance.”

Thomas rolled his eyes; there they go again, talking as if he wasn’t in the room. He yawned and flopped back against the floor, arse and jaw both feeling delightfully sore. “When you scholarly sorts are done running your mouths, wake me up,” he said, thoroughly interrupting their conversation about the Japanese and knot-tying. Thomas could feel both men refocus their attention on him, and he grinned; he already knew where this was going.

As sleep claimed him, Thomas could only hope that he’d be _naked_ the next time he was tied up--he’d rather be spending his coin on beer instead of a new outfit, especially since more booze meant more sex.

And who was he to say no to that?


End file.
